Heated Terrains
"May I help you sir?" The light shined into the bar located in the middle of the city. The shadow of the average sized man projected through the middle of the bar and his cloak's silhouette waved in the wind as he began to take steps towards the bar counter. The woman behind the counter looked at the man, starting from his feet to his head while cleaning a mug out. "What can I get you sir." The man pulled back the hood over his cloak and took a seat with a smirk etched across his face. "Well mam, I'll take the hardest liquor you got and some information on a particular person I've been trying to find." The woman placed the glass down on the table and glared at the man once again while pulling out a bottle of some clear liquid. "Well if Brown D. Newton is looking for someone then they must be important huh?" Newton's smirk turned into a smile as he was a bit charmed by the woman. "So you know who I am. Well this should make this all the more easier." The woman poured the drink into the mug and slid it over to Newton. "Who ya looking for?" "A man, last I had tabs on him he was on his way here. Since you seem to be a woman who's well informed I can tell you what he looks like. Around my height, brown skin, slim and apparently he dresses well. And one other thing......apparently his eyes are that of gold. Finer I've heard. Can't miss him even if he didn't come in this place." Upon the mention of the man's eyes, the woman chuckled and pulled out a piece of paper and wrote on it. She then placed it in Newton's hands before whispering something in Newton's ear. With a smirk, Newton took one gulp of his drink and walked out of the bar. "Oh no I'm almost late.." a voice sighed. "I'm about to go! Remember to lock the door before you and remember you have to leave before two hours because that's when my husband will be here!" The same female voice rang throughout the house that one of the most feared revolutionaries currently was located. The woman and the man had been having an affair for days and she was already married to another man. Her husband's work gave the revolutionary a perfect window for him to stay a couple nights. "Heheh..You almost forgot these." Magyaku said, holding up a pair of her underwear after he had sneaked up to the front door before she could leave. He wasn't one to kiss the women that he had casual flings with so he only smiled at her as she left the house. He opened the refrigerator, saw the mass amount of food within it and immediately figured that the husband had left the food for the woman before he left on his voyage. The man simply chuckled and grabbed himself a slice of pizza that they had the night before. While putting on his clothes, he used his mouth to hold the slice of pizza. As he slid his arms into his jacket, his mouth began to hurt from clenching his lips so hard together. While buttoning the shirt the slice fell to the floor and all that the man could mumble was a simple yet effective, "Damn it." After throwing the now germ infested food away, he went and sat on the couch briefly. "Shouldn't be too hard to find....." After walking away from the bar in town Newton merged into the ground becoming one with it. With his along with the use of his devil fruit, Newton could pinpoint the location of a person in moments especially one who stood out from others. Once in the ground, Newton's haki outlined each individual on the island allowing him to sense their presence. For average people this presence would be weak and simply latent. There were several with a stronger presence than others however for someone like Newton or the man he was looking for their presence would stick out like a sore thumb. Within seconds, Newton could sense the presence of his target in a structure with a woman. "Well well, just like that bartender said. A bit of a dog aren't you. Sorry to do this." The Magyaku was in would then begin to shake as if an earthquake was occurring. This was caused by Newton to flush his target out and once he did this he would attack. Newton could have localized the shaking to only that specific part of the land however doing that would possibly alert him to something suspicious. To reduce this risk, Newton made sure that the entire area within a three mile radius would have the same effect. The violent shaking caused nearby houses to start to break apart. People fled from the inside of their houses and businesses as buildings started to fall. People scattered into the streets seeking safety however even the ground itself started to give way to several large holes and small fissures. This was all done in ten seconds, and the destruction was spread throughout the area. "Come on out.....Magyaku" Newton said to himself awaiting his target. The Kenbunshoku Haki was a beautiful aspect in which the [[Magyaku|'Almighty']] used majority of the time while awake. At the the start of the shaking, he simply closed his eyes and began to quickly walk up the staircase, but not before grabbing a tennis ball sized metal sphere that his entertainment interest had a decoration on a nearby table. After doing so, he made a turn into another room of the house. Using the Observant Haki, He could see dozens of civilians running but there was a certain entity that had not moved yet. Was the man paralyzed in fear ? It was a possibility but Magyaku doubted that was the truth. After looking closer, he noted that the man was underground and that tipped him. He remembered Dao telling him that he'd been attacked by a government controlled cyborg. Was the machine now after him>? The real question he had to think was, of course, had the Government found him and finally gained the balls to come after him? The co- Black Dragon Society leader was a man that was hard to find but hard to catch and to most of his enemies, he always seemed to be ahead and now he'd allowed a female to jeopardize his chances of making a trip back to Rubeck safely. The Revolutionary gazed at the surface of a window in the room he had entered on the opposite side of the house from the man. The glass simply changed into its liquid state and he leaped from the building and into the air. Seconds after he had exited it, the building crumbled into ruins like nearly every other building around him. Before reaching the ground, a manifestation of warm air caught him and lifted him at a safe height from where the earthquake could affect him and then he turned to face the direction of the Earth Human. Magyaku had already located his attacker and now he was on the offensive. Judging by the damage all around, he figured that this man was not a marine, though there could have been the infamous "kill at all costs" order given by a higher up. He decided not to waste any time on petty small talk due to the fact that he had been attacked. The metal sphere he held within his hand was plain without any special abilities. Magyaku figured that he would give it one. Incorporating the mechanics of Hasshoken into it, it would grant the ball a fatal amount of destructive ability. After lowering his hands to his side, he simply dropped the ball and let it fall to the ground. The sphere had landed on a pile of rubble from the earthquake below. Upon impact the ball release a gargantuan amount of vibrations that spread throughout the earth on a seismic level, shattering everything and creating a shockwave that made the earthquake look like child's play. His shimmering golden eyes watched as every civilian in the area tried to flee but was either ripped apart from the vibration coursing from the ground and into their body or sent flying dozens of feet from the shockwave. The most unfortunate ones were the victims of both who were killed and then their body parts sent flying and raining down across the island. With Magyaku being above the ground and directly above the epicenter of the attack, he was able to not be affected by his attack's cataclysmic effects. Hm. Did I go overboard? He thought. "Hasshoken...." Newton chuckled a bit after the attack launched by a simple sphere. "He has master control over it......just like my brother." The shockwaves tore through the earth, shredding it to small chunks and grains. After a while the shockwave would begin to dissipate, getting weaker until there was no power left in it. The result was the earth was turned into a fine grain like sand but not completely destroyed the earth to nothingness. Within seconds of the attack dissipating, Newton displayed the prowess of his devil fruit. Although the earth was turned into a sand-like grain it was still earth nonetheless and Newton could control it. The small and light grains of earth shot up into the air at the blink of an eye converging into several tentacles that closed in on Magyaku's position in the air. With Newton's observation and use of a light weight weapon any movements Magyaku would make would be easily followed. The light weight grains of earth could be maneuvered to follow any sudden movements he made in the air to try and escape the grasp of his tentacles. On the ground Newton prepared for Magyaku as well. Newton caused the remainder of the ground to fuse back together into hardened earth, reversing the damage caused by Magyaku's shockwave. This did not affect the sand tentacles launched towards him in the air. After fusing together the ground started to open and created a gigantic fissure that literally split the island in two. Anyone in the area of this fissure was simply swallowed into it and fell hundreds of feet to their death. The signatures of people's presence started to simply disappear after this act by Newton, thousands of them. Instinct kicked in. Magyaku did not want to use his Devil Fruit starting off but he deemed it necessary in this instance. He remained in the air and used his heat to propel and move around several times but he could not evade the tentacles. One tentacle even managed to nearly hit him as he watched slice past his face and cut a strand of his hand. He grew agitated after this happened. The incoming sand melted grain by grain and fell to the ground as glass as Magyaku emitted a temperature of three thousand degrees a few feet around him without lifting a mere finger. "A logia.. Hm." He smirked and continued, "I find that interesting, so let us change this environmental battle to more balanced terms." He said, not even caring if the assailant could hear him. With a grin, the temperature around him spread and increased to that of five thousand degrees Fahrenheit and rising. The drastic change in temperature would not be noticeable to someone who was out of range like Newton. The fellow revolutionary would use this to his advantage as the newly generated heat was slowly forming all around the area. But first, Magyaku would get rid of witness who could bring Marines to the area. The man had already handled some within the vicinity but Magyaku was in the air so he had a better chance of being seen. There was more people on the other side of the island and thus, they needed to go. Using the Kenbunshoku Haki once more to "see" the area at the center of the mass amount of alarmed people, he manifested a sphere of mass heat. A menacing, miniature sun took appearance and the now even more alarmed civilians tried to scurry away like mice as the sphere emitted a pulse of heat that obliterated everything in its range. Civilians and animals were left to nothing more than skeletons. Grass changed from beautifully green into a deadly brown reminder of what once was, windows melted in manner similar to lollipops, metals from dozens of objects were left to be nothing more than pools on the ground and then evaporated into a collection of invisible gases. While all of that happened on the other area of the island, Magyaku focused on whom was targeting him. Using a technique he named Shinmei no Tantou, he decided it would be best to limit the movement of his opponent just as he had done to Magyaku. The constantly emitting heat would prevent any tentacles from reaching him so he could freely move. Within seconds, he had generated a seemingly innumerable amount of swords that varied in size. Their burning capabilities would allow him to pierce most defenses through burning. He launched dozens of the swords at the ground below where Newton currently resided, letting the blades go as if they were a volley of arrows. The tentacles he created from the sand fell to the ground. Magyaku defended successfully against Newton's attack and the addition of high temperatures would keep Newton at bay. "He's perfect..." Newton said to himself as the presences of more people disappeared after the heat was emitted from Magyaku. Newton's Haki lead him to the vision of incoming swords made of pure heat that would easily pierce through the ground. As the swords started to come towards him, Newton began his ascend to the surface of the island. Around that area Newton was, the earth began to change color and sparkle a little under the light of the sun. Slabs of earth erected composed of elements of the earth acting as not a shield but a way to catch and redirect the swords. The swords would undoubtedly pierce through them however all it would take was single second to slow their velocity and Newton would quickly turn each slab of earth in a direction away from the area he was set to resurface at. The heated swords were sent to different places around the island where their effects would take place. After the coast was clear, Newton would rise from the ground and show his face to his target finally. "Magyaku....." Newton looked into his eyes and saw the golden eyes that people always talked about. "They are right. Your eyes are that of pure gold." The ground began to shift around Newton and in fact the entire island as pillars slowly started to form upward as Newton talked to Magyaku. "I've been looking for you for a while, you're a difficult person to find, however given that this island is both of our targets it makes sense that we would finally meet." A whining noise would come from Newton's position which was masked by the construction and destruction going on in the background. "I am Newton D. Brown, perhaps you've heard of me? I'd imagine so since we have the same ideals." Magyaku halted his onslaught on Newton and remained stationary in the air. If it was a trap not many objects could survive in a mass amount of heat."I knew who you where the minute I noticed the unnatural earthquake. There hasn't been an earthquake in this area in decades." He said but continued, "Yeah, I know of you. You're the leader of the other group that opposes the World Government, I presume there's more of them but yours sticks out much more than the rest." Magyaku's miniature sun cut through the other area of the island as it was raised up, and after he figured that everyone was gone ,the made his sun disappear. "You're here to cut out the competition, I presume?" He said, preparing himself once more. "Hmph, so naive you are to think that." The hardened pillars of earth shot upwards towards Magyaku, lightening the pillars up by decreasing the density of them so that they would melt. The molten rock dropped down into the fissure created by Newton and he continuously did this. The fissure was spread across the entire island, all that was keeping water from filling it was a small blockage of earth. After the fissure was a quarter of the way filled, shifted the blockage of earth to allow water to flow in the fissure. This would cause hot steam to start to rise however Newton deduced that Magyaku was immune to heat and so to flush him out of the air he instead did something he had done in a previous fight. Using the burned ashes created by Magyaku from the intense heat, Newton shifted the earth that contained this ash to fall down into the fissure. The steam lifted this ash into the air, the reason for this was to attempt to flush Magyaku out of the air by not giving him breathable air and force him down to the ground where there was no ash. The pillars reformed however this time incredibly dense and strong which. They would not melt under the intense heat emitted from Magyaku and attempt to knock him out of the air all the while he dealt with the ash in the atmosphere. Newton who was on the ground looked on, controlling this pillars through his connection to the earth. Breathing had been a problem that Magyaku usually came to when using such drastic amounts of heat and as well during aerial assaults like the current one. Upon noticing that the man was shifting the earth in order to use his own attacks against him, he decided that it'd be best to go on the defensive while maintaining his offensive standing. Magyaku channeled hot air and cold air into a separate palm and then cupped his hands together, only then thrusting both hands forward. As the two temperatures collided in the same matter as combining fronts, a tornado spiraled into birth. The tornado formed in the shape of a giant beam heading in the direction of Newton. The incoming ash was easily absorbed into it's vacuum and so would Magyaku's attacker if he wasn't able to stay both, grounded and able to dodge being physically hit by the spiraling vortex of wind. The pillars proved to be a problem. Magyaku let go of the tornado and it continued to spiral on its on. Standing behind it for protection, he crossed his arms. Very long blade like objects emerged from the sides of the tornado and rotated rapidly in the same fashion as it. The incoming pillars were sliced to pieces before they even reached him, only falling to the ground below. This back and forth was beginning to bore him, truth be told. "So, "Newton", what do you want with me?" He asked. "Why can't people just stay on the ground for once." Newton said to himself as the incoming tornado did not faze him at all. The winds of the tornado were indeed strong and were uprooting many things in its path however not Newton. As the tornado engulfed him, it would seem as if it got the best of him however abruptly the tornado violently dispersed from around Newton. The ash flew in every different direction and a blast of wind created by the force of Newton's raw strength erupted forwards through the sky towards Magyaku. On the ground, Newton drew his fist back again and punched forward creating yet again another force of wind that traveled towards Magyaku due to the force of his punch. Newton usually did not like to handle situations like this by going into the air, usually he would try to force the opponent down to the ground where he had the upper hand. "What I want, is you........ " Newton disappeared from sight and then reappeared in the air where he started to the ground launching him forward towards Magyaku. The reason Newton never liked to fight people in the air was because he never liked to use techniques. In two of those techniques, Newton closed the gap between him and Magyaku. To protect himself, Newton not only transformed into his Logia state but coated his entire body in a layer of Haki turning him black. Newton held his right hand out and out of his palm shot forward several rods of earth all coated in haki so Magyaku wouldn't be able to melt them. With each rod, they began to get bigger and denser, which would cause more of a problem for Magyaku in that each of the rods would become more difficult to deal with. Cutting through the latter of the earthen rods would prove nearly impossible because of the dense material along with the coating of haki. This was all to test Magyaku's skill. The wind attacks were met with a perhaps even stronger gust of wind birthed from Magyaku as hot air. By compressing heated air into a pressurized ball and releasing it in the direction of the incoming air and ash, he was not only able to overpower the oncoming gusts but also send the debris flying back to the ground. This battle was taking forever. What does this man want? He thought to himself. Magyaku had faced platoons of men at once in the past and was able to evade several attacks coming his way seemingly without problem. A mere fire and move attack was a common tactic for him due to being a sniper and he incorporated it into other means of combat all the time, just as this man had did. His Kenbunshoku had been remaining active for a while and before the man had even managed to make it all the way to him, he had a counter attack in mind. A physical attack would be useless against this man, with him being a logia. Either he's be to dense to pierce to affect or he could easily just manipulate the part that Magyaku sliced off. As the man reached him, Magyaku responded with an his cold energy, which he had not showcased before in this fight. A transparent pulse of energy erupted from the revolutionary with in silence. Everything within a thirty feet radius would be frozen and the man would collide with it if he continued toward his target. In addition to this, all of the heat that Magyaku had generate within that vicinity was overpowered due to the dominant force of cold. "Coldness, no something else" Newton noticed the sudden change as his earthed rods stopped in place. Newton had to quickly think of what to do before the wave of coldness hit him and so he lifted his left arm to reveal his mechanized gauntlet. The whining noise from earlier was the gauntlet charging up its lasers, Newton always did this during a fight just in case. From the gauntlet, Newton fired a barrage of lasers that pierced straight through the energy of coldness and towards Magyaku. The firing of those lasers created weaknesses in the cold energy allows Newton to attack without his attacks being stopped. Newton drew his fist back yet again and launched forth another bast of wind brought on by the force of punch. It would be too outspread and large for him to escape from it in either way on it's side. The blast of wind would also act to push the rest of the cold energy far away from himself. Newton would use Geppo again to get to the top of of Magyaku's position and increase the volume of his right fist while still maintaining the coating of haki and launch himself forward towards Magyaku aiming to punch him. On the ground tentacles of mud would rise up from behind Magyaku's position and up under him. While Newton was never on the ground, his time sitting in the same spot during the beginning of the fight allowed him to create clones, 3 to be exact each imbued with Haki to carry out his will. That was to turn the earth below them to mud and make those tentacles that were now moving onward towards his position possible.